Verel
is the sole-survivor of the administrant race who originally inhabited ABSOLUTE. As such, he had access to the Shadow Moon and used it to construct the Gran Verel along with the vast unmanned fleet used to stage the coup d'etat in Seldar and the Central Globe in his hostile takeover. Appearance Being the last of the Administrant race that once inhabited ABSOLUTE and maintained the Central Globe, it is unknown but presumed that all of Verel's people looked vaugely similar as he is. Verel wears a dark brown robe with 4 claw-like appendages that cling the cloth to his body. Verel has a dark complexion with contrasting white hair and wears a monocle on his right eye while a long cloth covers everything beneath his nose. Most notably, he has a pair of bat-like wings behind him. History Early History For some unknown reason, Verel was put into stasis inside the Master Core room deep within the Central Globe by his peers and was left there while they fled ABSOLUTE after the effects of the Chrono Quake Bomb, a "gift" from the young Val-Fasq race that attempted to wrest control of ABSOLUTE from them. The effects were devastating and the Administrant race abandoned ABSOLUTE. Verel was discovered in stasis by Tact and the Elsior's crew when they were able to open the Chrono Gate near Juno after their victory over the Val-Fasq. Verel was frightful over encountering the EDEN people but gladly gave them access to the Central Globe and the Master Core. While EDEN made it their duty to help advance NEUE's technology, Verel began to think that his lone survival was sign of destiny that he remained as the sole member of his race. He thought that he should be the one to govern ABSOLUTE as its sole ruler and put Milfie in extended-stasis and forced Forte Stollen to stage a coup on the NEUE capital planet of Seldar to hide his true purposes. Zettai Ryoiki no Tobira Verel is seen after the battle of Seldar where his flagship shrugs off the attacks of the Luxiole and the Magiic Fleet and he is revealed to be the one behind the coup in Seldar. The Luxiole and the allied fleets do not follow him and quickly resupply before they set out for the Chrono Gate near Seldar to properly chase him down. The allied fleets fight their way through his forces before Verel escapes through the Chrono Gate and deactivated it behind him. However, Tact was able to follow him but only managed to bring the Luxiole with him. Verel is surprised that Tact managed to come this far to chase him down but nonetheless takes the opportunity to bring the Luxiole down. Verel's forces are constantly beaten back but as the Rune Angel Wing begin to tire down, Verel reveals the Shadow Moon, an enormous construct that mirrored the White and Black Moon only with a powerful stealth field that left it undetected by radar. The Shadow Moon manufactures and reinforces unmanned fleet instantaneously and the Luxiole is forced to retreat but Tact had previously sent Forte and the Moon Angel Wing to the Master Core to free Milfie. The former Angel Wing members were able to open the Chrono Gate from EDEN and the Elsior comes to assist. The Chrono Break Cannon armed aboard the Elsior proved ineffective against the Shadow Moon but the combined forces of the Angel Wing beat back Verel's troops and allowed the Luxiole to be armed with the new Dual Chrono Break Cannons. The weapon obliterates the Shadow Moon and Verel flees its vicinity and is taken down by the Angel Wing. PersonalityCategory:Manga CharactersCategory:Game CharactersCategory:Male Characters Verel was described as being very frightened when he was first encountered in the Master Core room by the Elsior's crew and he gladly handed them the technology of his people that allowed for inter-dimensional travel. Somewhere between the time of his discovery and the advancement of NEUE, Verel became determined that his survival was a sign that he would be the ruler of the universe with his native technology in hand. While Verel had pride, he also exercised extreme caution against Tact Mayers, the one factor that could foil his plans and Verel's coup forced Forte Stollen to fight against her old friend. When his plans were indeed foiled, Verel still had a few aces up his sleeve but still regarded Tact's ability as "nothing less from the Legendary Hero". Verel thought that his Shadow Moon would prove the end for Tact and the Luxiole but he was once again able to survive thanks to the Elsior arriving and intercepting Verel's offense. Verel would mention that no matter what the situation was, he was "dancing on Tact's palm" at every step. Category:Verel's Insurrection Forces Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Deceased Characters